five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fun Fair
Five Nights at Freddy's Fun Fair is a game by Sunfish Inc.. In it, you have to stop the animatronics from destroying your office. The main problem? You are on a very frail roller coaster. Many teasers were made leading up to this game. Characters *Circus Leader Freddy (aka Freddy Fazbear) *Carney Bonnie (aka Bonnie Badrad) *Carney Chica (aka Chica Corie) *The Mystery Fox (aka Foxy the Pirate) *Rock Climber Larry (aka Larry the Lizard) *Slitheenie the Great (aka Mr. Slithers) *Jacky Box (aka Jack-in-the-Box) *Strongarm Pluto (aka Pluto) Cameras Cam 1A: Roller Coaster Entrance This is like the Left Air Vent. Freddy, Bonnie, and Larry go through here. Cam 1B: Roller Coaster Exit This is like the Right Air Vent. Chica, Mr. Slithers, and Jacky go through here. Cam 2: Arcadium There are many arcade machines and a trampoline. Chica, Pluto, and Mr. Slithers go through here. Cam 3: Carnival There are a few games, like the game where you throw rings and the one where you shoot ducks. Larry, Bonnie, Jacky and Chica go through here. Cam 4A: Dining Hall A This is a dining hall. Freddy, Bonnie, Larry, and Foxy go through here, Cam 4B: Dining Hall B This is another, slightly smaller, dining hall. Pluto, Chica, and Mr. Slithers go through here. Phone Dude Phone Dude is the person who sends live messages to you. He has gotten sort of used to his night job. He is also the vendor in the shop. Night 1 Call Hello? Oh, hey David. Welcome to your new job at Freddy's Fun Fair! Your job is to... to, um... keep out burglars. But seriously, I'll get to the point. There are a few iconic characters prominent here. Some are animatronics. For some reason... uh... these animatronics "awaken" at night. Now, they may try throwing you off-track... *chuckle under breath* literally, but you shouldn't quit, even though you're paid ten years below minimum wage... um... try to survive, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow. Night 2 Call Good! You're still alive. And you found an electromagnet. You shouldn't throw that away; it's really important. You should know the animatronics are moving. Well... what point was I getting to... uh... they are affected by the electromagnet. Try it out. Now, I should probably warn you: there are new characters coming for your "office." One of them is Larry, the rock climbing trainer. He'll probably... uh... bite your face off. He also can easily break your roller coaster with his pick, which is metallic. Well... uh... I guess I'll be happy to see you tomorrow, if your face is intact. Night 3 Call Hey! Your third night starts right now. Have you used the electromagnet? Well, in my experience, all animatronics are affected by it, except one. He lurks in the mirror house, waiting for someone to play the song. In nighttime, however, it will bounce up to your roller coaster and ruin you. That's why I gave you a free set of boosters. They help you escape Jacky, but only if you have fuel. Which is why I gave you a jerry can. Don't waste it and don't fall! Good luck. Shop *Upgraded Boosters: 50% less gas usage. Cost: $50 *Electromagnet: Repels an animatronic. Cost: $100 *Paint Job: Change the look of your roller coaster. Cost: $35+ Category:Games Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Stuff